disneyemojiblitzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Emojis
This is a list of every Disney emoji currently in the game. Silver Box Emojis 8-Bit EmojiBlitz8-BitMickey.png|link=8-Bit Mickey|8-Bit Mickey The Aristocats EmojiBlitzMarie.png|link=Marie|Marie Bambi Thumper EmojiBlitzBambi.png|link=Bambi|Bambi Dumbo Timothy Mouse EmojiBlitzDumbo.png|link=Dumbo|Dumbo Nala Nala.jpg The Lion King EmojiBlitzSimba.png|link=Simba|Simba EmojiBlitzTimon.png|link=Timon|Timon EmojiBlitzPumbaa.png|link=Pumbaa|Pumbaa EmojiBlitzRafiki.png|link=Rafiki|Rafiki EmojiBlitzNala.pnglink=Nala Nala EmojiBlitzSpiritMufasa.pnglink Spirit Mufasa Spirit Mufasa The Little Mermaid EmojiBlitzAriel.png|link=Ariel|Ariel EmojiBlitzFlounder.png|link=Flounder|Flounder EmojiBlitzSebastian.png|link=Sebastian|Sebastian EmojiBlitzEric.pngllink=Prince Eric [Eric EmojiBlitzKingTriton.pngllink= King Triton King Triton Mickey and Friends EmojiBlitzMickey.png|link=Mickey Mouse|Mickey Mouse EmojiBlitzMinnie.png|link=Minnie Mouse|Minnie Mouse EmojiBlitzDonald.png|link=Donald Duck|Donald Duck EmojiBlitzDaisy.png|link=Daisy Duck|Daisy Duck EmojiBlitzGoofy.png|link=Goofy|Goofy EmojiBlitzPluto.png|link=Pluto|Pluto Monsters Inc. EmojiBlitzMike.png|link=Mike|Mike EmojiBlitzSulley.png|link=Sulley|Sulley EmojiBlitzRandall.png|link=Randall|Randall EmojiBlitzCelia.png|link=Celia|Celia EmojiBlitzRoz.png|link=Roz|Roz EmojiBlitzBoo.png|link=Boo|Boo One Hundred and One Dalmatians EmojiBlitzPerdita.png|link=Perdita|Perdita Pinocchio EmojiBlitzPinocchio.png|link=Pinocchio|Pinocchio EmojiBlitzJiminy.png|link=Jiminy Cricket|Jiminy Cricket Winnie the Pooh EmojiBlitzPooh.png|link=Winnie the Pooh|Winnie the Pooh EmojiBlitzPiglet.png|link=Piglet|Piglet EmojiBlitzEeyore.png|link=Eeyore|Eeyore EmojiBlitzTigger.png|link=Tigger|Tigger EmojiBlitzRabbit.png|link=Rabbit|Rabbit Gold Box & Series Box I, II And III Emojis The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad EmojiBlitzMrToad.png|link=Mr. Toad|Mr. Toad Aladdin EmojiBlitzAladdin.png|link=Aladdin|Aladdin EmojiBlitzJasmine.png|link=Jasmine|Jasmine EmojiBlitzGenie.png|link=The Genie|The Genie EmojiBlitzAbu.png|link=Abu|Abu EmojiBlitzRajah.png|link=Rajah|Rajah Alice in Wonderland EmojiBlitzAlice.png|link=Alice|Alice EmojiBlitzCheshireCat.png|link=Cheshire Cat|Cheshire Cat EmojiBlitzWhiteRabbit.png|link=White Rabbit|White Rabbit EmojiBlitzMadHatter.png|link=The Mad Hatter|The Mad Hatter EmojiBlitzCaterpillar.png|link=The Caterpillar|The Caterpillar Beauty and the Beast EmojiBlitzBelle.png|link=Belle|Belle EmojiBlitzBeast.png|link=Beast|The Beast EmojiBlitzLumiere.png|link=Lumiere|Lumiere EmojiBlitzCogsworth.png|link=Cogsworth|Cogsworth EmojiBlitzMrsPotts.png|link=Mrs. Potts|Mrs. Potts EmojiBlitzChip.png|link=Chip|Chip Big Hero 6 EmojiBlitzHiro.png|link=Hiro|Hiro EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|link=Baymax|Baymax Brave EmojiBlitzMerida.png|link=Merida|Merida A Bug's Life EmojiBlitzFlik.png|link=Flik|Flik EmojiBlitzAtta.png|link=Princess Atta|Princess Atta EmojiBlitzHeimlich.png|link=Heimlich|Heimlich Cars 3 EmojiBlitzMcQueen.png|link=Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen EmojiBlitzCruz.png|link=Cruz Ramirez|Cruz Ramirez EmojiBlitzJackson.png|link=Jackson Storm|Jackson Storm Cinderella EmojiBlitzCinderella.png|link=Cinderella|Cinderella 67874437 133660417869963 6510089570741125120 n.jpg Coco EmojiBlitzMiguel.png|link=Miguel|Miguel EmojiBlitzHéctor.png|link=Héctor|Héctor EmojiBlitzDante.png|link=Dante|Dante EmojiBlitzImelda.png|link=Mama Imelda|Mama Imelda Descendants EmojiBlitzMal.png|link=Mal|Mal Disney Classics EmojiBlitzOldMickey.png|link=Steamboat Willie Mickey|Steamboat Willie Mickey EmojiBlitzOldMinnie.png|link=Retro Minnie|Retro Minnie EmojiBlitzOswald.png|link=Oswald the Lucky Rabbit|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit DuckTales EmojiBlitzScrooge.png|link=Scrooge McDuck|Scrooge McDuck EmojiBlitzLaunchpad.png|link=Launchpad McQuack|Launchpad McQuack EmojiBlitzDarkwing.png|link=Darkwing Duck|Darkwing Duck EmojiBlitzWebby.png|link=Webby Vanderquack|Webby Vanderquack EmojiBlitzGizmoduck.png|link=Gizmoduck|Gizmoduck The Emperor's New Groove EmojiBlitzKuzco.png|link=Kuzco|Kuzco EmojiBlitzKronk.png|link=Kronk|Kronk Finding Dory EmojiBlitzDory.png|Dory|link=Dory EmojiBlitzNemo.png|Nemo|link=Nemo EmojiBlitzCrush.png|Crush|link=Crush EmojiBlitzBruce.png|Bruce|link=Bruce EmojiBlitzHank.png|Hank|link=Hank EmojiBlitzBabyDory.png|Baby Dory|link=Baby Dory Destiny-emoji.png|Destiny bailey-emoji.png|Bailey Frozen EmojiBlitzAnna.png|link=Anna|Anna EmojiBlitzElsa.png|link=Elsa|Elsa EmojiBlitzOlaf.png|link=Olaf|Olaf EmojiBlitzSven.png|link=Sven|Sven EmojiBlitzKristoff.png|link=Kristoff|Kristoff EmojiBlitzMarshmallow.png|link=Marshmallow|Marshmallow The Haunted Mansion EmojiBlitzHatGhost.png|link=Hatbox Ghost|Hatbox Ghost EmojiBlitzLeota.png|link=Madame Leota|Madame Leota EmojiBlitzBride.png|link=The Bride|The Bride Hercules EmojiBlitzHercules.png|link=Hercules|Hercules EmojiBlitzMegara.png|link=Meg|Meg EmojiBlitzPegasus.png|link=Pegasus|Pegasus Hocus Pocus EmojiBlitzWinifred.png|link=Winifred|Winifred Mary Sanderson.jpg 71185683_144617006774304_1848025071990341632_n.jpg The Incredibles EmojiBlitzMrIncredible.png|link=Mr. Incredible|Mr. Incredible EmojiBlitzElastigirl.png|link=Elastigirl|Elastigirl EmojiBlitzViolet.png|link=Violet Parr|Violet Parr EmojiBlitzDash.png|link=Dash Parr|Dash Parr EmojiBlitzJackJack.png|link=Jack-Jack Parr|Jack-Jack Inside Out EmojiBlitzJoy.png|link=Joy|Joy EmojiBlitzSadness.png|link=Sadness|Sadness EmojiBlitzAnger.png|link=Anger|Anger EmojiBlitzDisgust.png|link=Disgust|Disgust EmojiBlitzFear.png|link=Fear|Fear EmojiBlitzBingBong.png|link=Bing Bong|Bing Bong The Jungle Book EmojiBlitzBaloo.png|link=Baloo|Baloo EmojiBlitzKaa.png|link=Kaa|Kaa EmojiBlitzLouie.png|link=Louie|King Louie Lady and the Tramp EmojiBlitzLady.png|link=Lady|Lady EmojiBlitzTramp.png|link=Tramp|Tramp Lilo and Stitch EmojiBlitzLilo.png|link=Lilo|Lilo EmojiBlitzStitch.png|link=Stitch|Stitch Matterhorn Bobsleds EmojiBlitzSnowman.png|link=Abominable Snowman|Abominable Snowman Moana EmojiBlitzMoana.png|link=Moana|Moana EmojiBlitzMaui.png|link=Maui|Maui EmojiBlitzPua.png|link=Pua|Pua Mulan EmojiBlitzMulan.png|link=Mulan|Mulan EmojiBlitzMushu.png|link=Mushu|Mushu The Muppets EmojiBlitzKermit.png|link=Kermit the Frog|Kermit the Frog EmojiBlitzFozzie.png|link=Fozzie Bear|Fozzie Bear EmojiBlitzSwedishChef.png|link=The Swedish Chef|The Swedish Chef The Nightmare Before Christmas EmojiBlitzJack.png|link=Jack Skellington|Jack Skellington EmojiBlitzSally.png|link=Sally|Sally Peter Pan EmojiBlitzTink.png|link=Tinker Bell|Tinker Bell EmojiBlitzPeterPan.png|link=Peter Pan|Peter Pan Pirates of the Caribbean EmojiBlitzJackSparrow.png|link=Captain Jack Sparrow|Captain Jack Sparrow EmojiBlitzBarbossa.png|link=Barbossa|Barbossa EmojiBlitzDavyJones.png|link=Davy Jones|Davy Jones Pocahontas EmojiBlitzPocahontas.png|link=Pocahontas|Pocahontas The Princess and the Frog EmojiBlitzTiana.png|link=Tiana|Tiana Ratatouille Louis EmojiBlitzRemy.png|link=Remy|Remy Rescue Rangers Gadget EmojiBlitzChipN.png|link=Chip (Rescue Rangers)|Chip EmojiBlitzDale.png|link=Dale|Dale The Rescuers Monterey Jack EmojiBlitzBernard.png|link=Bernard|Bernard EmojiBlitzBianca.png|link=Bianca|Bianca Robin Hood EmojiBlitzRobinHood.png|link=Robin Hood|Robin Hood Sleeping Beauty EmojiBlitzAurora.png|link=Princess Aurora|Princess Aurora EmojiBlitzPhilip.png|link=Prince Philip|Prince Philip Ff12ebfe6a11e73044bbbc56e6383ee8.jpg 4ba6efa3a6d67dffc6bda4d939f490ad.jpg 1d899e46b17b7b0914909931e3fe1434.jpg Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs EmojiBlitzSnowWhite.png|Snow White ce75f44431d0dad376b1d0d7d580b818.jpg|The Prince EmojiBlitzDopey.png|Dopey db1711d9a99f6d57d2ac1f7f8dd585c8.jpg|Grumpy Star Wars EmojiBlitzRey.png|link=Rey|Rey EmojiBlitzFinn.png|link=Finn|Finn EmojiBlitzBB-8.png|link=BB-8|BB-8 EmojiBlitzLuke.png|link=Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker EmojiBlitzLeia.png|link=Princess Leia|Princess Leia Tangled EmojiBlitzRapunzel.png|link=Rapunzel|Rapunzel EmojiBlitzFlynnRider.png|link=Flynn Rider|Flynn Rider EmojiBlitzPascal.png|link=Pascal|Pascal EmojiBlitzMaximus.png|link=Maximus|Maximus Toy Story EmojiBlitzWoody.png|link=Woody|Woody EmojiBlitzBuzz.png|link=Buzz Lightyear|Buzz Lightyear EmojiBlitzAlien.png|link=Alien|Alien EmojiBlitzJessie.png|link=Jessie|Jessie EmojiBlitzBullseye.png|link=Bullseye|Bullseye Forky.jpg|Forky|link=https://disneyemojiblitz.fandom.com/wiki/Forky Bopeep2.jpg|Bo Peep|link=https://disneyemojiblitz.fandom.com/wiki/Bo_Peep WALL-E EmojiBlitzWALL.png|link=WALL-E|WALL-E EmojiBlitzEVE.png|link=EVE|EVE Wreck-It Ralph EmojiBlitzRalph.png|link=Ralph|Ralph EmojiBlitzVanellope.png|link=Vanellope|Vanellope EmojiBlitzYesss.png|link=Yesss|Yesss Zootopia EmojiBlitzNick.png|link=Nick Wilde|Nick Wilde EmojiBlitzJudy.png|link=Judy Hopps|Judy Hopps Rainbow Box EmojiBlitzHolidayMickey.png|link=Holiday Mickey|Holiday Mickey (from Mickey & Friends) EmojiBlitzHolidayMinnie.png|link=Holiday Minnie|Holiday Minnie (from Mickey & Friends) EmojiBlitzHolidayPluto.png|link=Holiday Pluto|Holiday Pluto (from Mickey and Friends) EmojiBlitzDug.png|link=Dug|Dug (from Up)'' EmojiBlitzSorcererMickey.png|link=Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (from Fantasia) EmojiBlitzYenSid.png|link=Yen Sid|Yen Sid (from Fantasia) EmojiBlitzFairyGodmother.png|link=The Fairy Godmother|The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) EmojiBlitzTriton.png|link=King Triton|King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) EmojiBlitzRoseGoldMinnie.png|link=Rose Gold Minnie|Rose Gold Minnie (from Mickey and Friends) EmojiBlitzMagicMirror.png|link=The Magic Mirror|The Magic Mirror (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) EmojiBlitzSpiritMufasa.png|link=Spirit Mufasa|Spirit Mufasa (from The Lion King) EmojiBlitzRainbowMickey-0.png|link=Rainbow Mickey|Rainbow Mickey (from Mickey and Friends) EmojiBlitzBlueFairy.png|link=Blue Fairy|Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) Villain Box Emojis EmojiBlitzUrsula.png|Ursula (from The Little Mermaid)|link=Ursula EmojiBlitzMaleficent.png|Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty)|link=Maleficent EmojiBlitzJafar.png|Jafar (from Aladdin)|link=Jafar EmojiBlitzCaptainHook.png|Captain Hook (from Peter Pan)|link=Captain Hook EmojiBlitzScar.png|Scar (from The Lion King)|link=Scar EmojiBlitzCruella.png|Cruella De Vil (from One Hundred and One Dalmatians)|link=Cruella EmojiBlitzQueenHearts.png|The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland)|link=The Queen of Hearts EmojiBlitzHades.png|Hades (from Hercules)|link=Hades EmojiBlitzEvilQueen.png|The Evil Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)|link=The Evil Queen EmojiBlitzMagica.png|Magica De Spell (from DuckTales)|link=Magica De Spell EmojiBlitzOogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas)|link=Oogie Boogie EmojiBlitzKylo.png|Kylo Ren (from Star Wars)|link=Kylo Ren EmojiBlitzDarthVader.png|Darth Vader (from Star Wars)|link=Darth Vader EmojiBlitzGaston.png|Gaston (from Beauty & the Beast)|link=Gaston Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Journey intro Imagination with Figment Frog) Collectibles Shenzi Figment Category:Characters Category:Browse